Together We'll Live, Together We'll Die
by Deystar Skyi
Summary: Just after the fall of Voldemort at baby Harry's hand, many Death Eaters tried to flee. Some made it, some didn't, and some died in the attempt. This is a story about two of them. Rated for substance abuse and homicidal thoughts. Songfic.


A/n-

This song belongs to Eagle Eye Cherry. The Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. These two characters... I made up myself.

This is a story about two Death Eaters going on trial after the fall of the Dark Lord. It's meant to... well, see the Death Eaters in another light. I am in no way trying to make sense of their motives... but, perhaps, shroud them in even more mystery, captivate your mind with more questions... Please R&R.

There is another note at the bottom, and part of it addresses a question brought up by reviewer azamystic.

**Together We'll Live, Together We'll Die**

**Deystar Skyi**

_**Madness is fragile and fragile is she**_

_**In chaos she's agile and madness is me**_

_**We knew from the beginning it wasn't all right**_

_**Like being in a padded room for more than one night**_

_**Judgment escaped me I speak for us both**_

_**Like the bond that we made we call it an oath**_

As a puff of soft, grey smoke wafted into his face, he couldn't help but smile. "You know, Maddie," he said softly, putting his arm around the girl's slender shoulders, "If you keep smoking so much, you won't live long enough to see your trial."

"As if you're one to talk," the girl said tenderly, a loving, almost seductive note in her voice as she leaned into him. Deep scarlet locks swept about the girl's face in a messy yet controlled way that the boy had never seen on anyone else, short for a girl—it only just tickled her chin. Deep, dusky emerald eyes were almond-shaped, and accented well with her pale skin and flaming locks. She was slender and light as a feather, and very fragile. She looked fresh out of school, perhaps eighteen at the most, but already seemed to have a grip on life. When she spoke again, her voice was clear and calm, despite her companion's mention of a trial. "You're such a hypocrite, Dustin. You smoke more in a day than I in a week."

Dustin only shrugged as she brought her arms around his neck lovingly, laying her head on his chest. He adjusted his grip on her to bring his hands around her waist comfortably, and took a deep breath, her scent of light cinnamon and rosebuds more intoxicating than any wine. "I love you, Maddie."

"Love ya," she said softly, brushing a lock of Dustin's dark amber hair out of his matching eyes. Dustin was a head taller than Maddie, and much darker. However, the calm, strange aura the girl seemed to give off was present in the boy, who had to be around her age. He looked down at her, and wondered again at how fragile she seemed now. Of course, she couldn't fool him. He'd seen her at her worst, under the mask. Hell, he'd joined her out there, hoping to glimpse the real power of the woman, and had been pleasantly surprised. She was agile in the sudden chaos, and the strange sense of holding an angel in his arms softened. He was no longer afraid of breaking her, because he knew _she_ could easily make _him_ the fragile one.

From the beginning, the pair had always known it was a shaky idea to join the ranks of the Dark Lord, though they knew it was their place. In the end, this was bound to happen. It was no surprise that their Master, their lord had fallen. It was the natural cycle of things, no matter how much they wished it not to be.

They'd always known it wouldn't be all right. What they didn't count on was the reality.

_**Together we will live**_

_**Together we'll die**_

Dustin started to stroke her hair gently, fingering the tan hat that in his opinion made her look slightly like a cab driver. He gently removed the cigarette from her hand, which she dropped obediently, and inhaled deeply. He let loose a stream of light grey smoke, much like Maddie's first puff, only slightly larger. Maddie sighed as if in a dream. She used to think smoking was a dirty, bothersome habit, but Dustin made in seem so foreign, so sophisticated. He easily knocked the debris onto the deep blue of his new Saturn, which had been outfitted with the best wizarding modifications, and let the butt slip from his fingers. His hand returned to Maddie, resting on her back, a little below the shoulder blades.

"Dust?" Maddie asked softly, her emerald eyes staring longingly into his amber. To Dustin's great alarm, there seemed to be a pinch of fear in her calm gaze, and he could hear the slightest shudder in her voice.

"Yes, love?" He asked, frowning at these minute yet alarming signs of weakness in his beloved.

"It's just..." she bit her lip, unsure of how to put her emotions to words. "Do I... can't we just leave this place, and perhaps search for our Master? He must have survived..."

She had to stop as a finger was pressed softly to her lips, and she looked up to see Dustin frowning sympathetically at her. He shushed her gently, and kissed her neck. "Maddie..." his voice calmed her, but his tone made her heart sink. "You know we cannot. They have no solid evidence against you, anyway. It's the only way."

"I... I understand," she said softly, nodding into his soft black T-shirt. In a way, she did. There was nothing for her to gain by fleeing... but everything to lose by staying. Either she'd lose it all, or she would become a free woman. In a way... that was just how the story was to unfold.

She gave a small noise, like a mix between a laugh and a sob. Dustin frowned, and held her tighter to him. "What is it, love?"

"I..." She gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh, I'm so selfish, when I should be gladdened." She looked up, and gave a sad smile. "It's just... I wish that this could be our trial, so that there'd be nothing to lose. But, you escaped their notice. I should thank whatever God may exist for such a blessing."

"Shh..." Dustin said softly, soothingly. He stroked her hair gently, trying to reassure her. "Don't fret. Remember our promise."

_**Filled with the confidence of nothing to lose**_

_**Armed with an axe and a whole lot of booze**_

_**Plans were made down to each detail**_

_**With a plan like that how could we fail?**_

_**We packed all our gear in the trunk of my brother's car**_

_**'Cause time is running out says the clock on the wall**_

_**Judgment escaped me I speak for us both**_

_**Like the bond that we made we call it an oath**_

Maddie nuzzled him gently with her cheek, smiling again. "You're right." She whispered. The only truth in the world was now spoken, and so she would be fine. They made a promise, and he would keep it, just as she would for him.

Gently, Dustin gathered her into his arms, and gracefully swept into their apartment without a sound. They crept soundlessly through the corridors of the deathly quiet building, and up a flight of old stairs that groaned in protest at their sudden appearance.

They walked down a dark, damp-smelling hallway cautiously. The dim bulb above them in the muggle apartment they called home gave a mighty flash and died, enveloping the two in complete darkness. However, Dustin knew his way, and he didn't even need to grope through the blackness to find number 104 and insert the key.

When inside, he laid his beloved on the larger of the soft, over-stuffed leather couches, where she curled up slightly, watching him. He crossed into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and brought out two bright red wine coolers. He strutted back into the room and sat beside her, giving her the cooler of the two. She took the offering gratefully, and took a long swing before turning back towards Dustin. She gently nuzzled up against him, and took a deep breath in joy as his arms wrapped around her slight form, which was now lying on the couch with her head and torso leaning against his chest. This was what she lived for, the little moments like this.

"So..." she started softly, placing her bottle on the dark furnished wood of the coffee table. When Dustin responded only by taking a drink of his liquor, she pressed on. "What am I to say?"

Dustin lowered the drink, and placed it adjacent to hers. He folded a hand under his chin, his right elbow rested on his knee, and surveyed her for a moment. "Hmm..." he blinked twice, and just as she was about to urge him, he answered, "You could tell them you were under the Imperious Curse, couldn't you?"

"I could," she answered, frowning. She shifted slightly, and looked up at the ceiling nervously. "But I better put up a damn good act to fool the Ministry officials if I try that one. They'd want to be sure I was actually sorry for the deaths of the mudbloods and muggles." She grabbed her bottle, and took another nervous gulp.

"You've always been a good actress," he said, shrugging. He was trying to seem casual and unafraid, but Maddie could hear the small undertone of anxiety in his voice. "Besides, not many of us were so young, now were we? That will help convince them. Kids don't take the pleasure in killing we do."

"That's true..." She nodded, and sighed. The thrill of the kill, the fearful heartbeat that drowned out all senses... that was something no child could understand. In fact, not many a human in general would. Sometimes, Maddie had wished she'd been born a nundu, or perhaps a manticore. Then, she would not be blamed for the thrill she felt. It would be natural.

Unexpectedly, Maddie sat up with sudden realization. "When did they say my hearing was? Eleven, wasn't it?"

"I believe so," Dustin asked, frowning. When she hopped to her feet, Dustin jumped up as well, and by the time he'd settled himself she was halfway to the door. "Why?"

"Because, love, it takes half an hour to get there without floo powder, and it's now ten twenty-five."

_**Together we will live**_

_**Together we'll die**_

The drive to the Ministry seemed to take forever. Both on edge, Dustin tried vainly to make a clear path through the murderous traffic, and Maddie sat staring into her lap, reviewing the possible outcomes and questions asked in the trial. What would she do if they brought in a witness? Seeing as they always wore cloaks and masks, Maddie knew no witness could point her out, but it was still nerve wracking. A sudden coldness filled her, and she turned to her companion. "Dust?"

"Yeah, Mad?" Dustin asked, trying hard not to crash into the lunatic in front of him that had just slammed on their breaks. Thankfully, there was no collision. "You all right, baby?"

"Yeah, but..." Maddie frowned. "What if... what if they use a truth potion?" Her emerald gaze rested on him, and she pleaded mentally that he couldn't hear the panic in her voice, that he had only heard her normal indifference and casual curiosity.

Dustin frowned. "I... I dunno, Maddie. They probably won't," he was trying to reassure himself as well as her, but he hoped he sounded as though only stating fact. "They normally just hear you out and make a verdict. Seeing as you're young and I bailed you out, they'll probably find no reason to fault you." He licked his lips nervously, and found himself wishing for a cigarette. However, he needed to at least appear semi-normal for her in the face of the Minister. He'd already put on the nicest set of robes he had, a blazing ruby and gotten Maddie a new set of emerald dress-robes for the occasion that matched her eyes exactly.

He looked over at her, and frowned as he realized she was still wearing her favourite hat. Shaking his head, he took one hand off the wheel, and pulled it off her head. She looked at him, startled, and then her face turned as bright as her hair. "Thanks," she muttered, and he only shrugged in reply. He gently placed the hat in the pocket of his robes, and sighed as they reached the empty phone booth that was the entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

"Maddie?" he asked, and was pleased to note his voice wasn't shaking. His heart was pounding so hard he knew one as sensitive to these things as she had to hear it.

"Yes, Dust?" She asked quietly, her voice and expression unreadable. Dustin parked, and unlocked the car. He gently slid out, and then strutted to her side, opening the door. She gently pulled herself out, the sun catching her hair and robes, making them shine with a surreal huge. Dustin swallowed a lump in his throat, and took her hand in his.

"Are... are you sure you'll be all right?" He asked as they started walking towards the booth, suddenly feeling regret swoop upon him like an angry bat. What if, by handing her over to be judged, he was to lose her? He felt her eyes boring into him, and had to look away. He wouldn't cry in front of anyone, especially not Maddie.

Maddie was at a loss for words, and she felt herself shrug as she surveyed her new sandals, studying the patterns and curves down to memorization. She heard her own voice as if from a distant place. "Yeah, Dust. It'll be fine." She opened the door to the booth, and allowed him to enter before setting foot inside.

As they entered the small room, both of them felt a sudden sense of foreboding. This was it: the now or never moment, the point of no return. In the next precious few seconds, their lives would change. And they both knew it.

Maddie picked up the phone nervously, and typed in the number she'd been told. A feminine voice spoke to the room. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Matilda Weasley, to attend my hearing. Dustin Revera, visitor." Maddie looked at Dustin, who shrugged. He didn't mind her introduction. She flicked a lock of her scarlet hair out of her eyes, and looked up as the voice returned.

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes.

Dustin picked up the badges, and mutely handed Maddie hers. She took it numbly, and stared at the dark words, "**Disciplinary Hearing**".

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the secretary desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Suddenly, there was a strange feeling, as though the booth was being sucked under the ground—which was pretty much the truth. Darkness enveloped them, and Maddie felt a hand meet hers. She squeezed Dustin's hand gently, knowing that she was safe as long as they remained together. As the Ministry building came into view through the glass, he let go, and the voice said, "The Ministry wishes you a pleasant day."

_Yeah, I'll bet,_ was Maddie's firth thought.

Maddie stepped out first, and turned slowly to look at Dustin. Their eyes met in a fateful moment, green to brown, heart to heart. They remained motionless for seconds that seemed hours. Nervously, Dustin brought his hands to her shoulders, caressing them gently without breaking their bond, and brought her into a gentle, loving embrace. He finally closed his eyes, and brought his lips to her ear. "I love you, Maddie."

Maddie snuggled into his chest, taking a deep breath of his sweet fragrance, and sighed. "You're my best friend, Dust." She brought her jeweled gaze upward, and gently brought her lips to his. A warm, wonderful feeling spread throughout both teens, and, for a moment, they could forget that they were there for a hearing, that they were anywhere at all. When they finally parted, it was with the utmost reluctance.

Maddie gently untangled herself from his arms, and gave him a small smile. Her eyes were set, and she seemed prepared to take whatever came her way. It was breaking his heart... but it also gave him a strange, numb sensation.

"Remember your promise?" She asked softly, unafraid. Dustin felt his vocal chords contract, and could only manage to nod. Maddie smiled lovingly at him, and gently turned around, and gave the secretary her wand. As she was turning down the hallway, Dustin found his voice.

"Love you, Maddie!"

The emerald eyes turned on him, and he knew he didn't have to fear. "I love you, Dustin!"

_**Madness is fragile and fragile is she**_

_**In chaos she's agile and madness is me**_

_**She had the key to keeping me insane**_

_**But now I'm gone and she's got to be tamed**_

_**As I am telling you as it is true**_

_**I'm on my way to bury you**_

_**Gonna put you down under**_

_**Gotta put you down under**_

The news came to Dustin in the form of two three-year-old children who had come to work with their father. Young Fred and George, Maddie's favourite nephews, came to Dustin crying, screaming. Their brothers would no longer see their black sheep aunt, the one they all adored against their parent's will, and their littlest one would never meet her.

They had lost. Maddie had been taken to Azkaban.

Dustin tried to push through the crowd, but was told by numerous Ministry officials that he couldn't see a convicted murderer. It would be a whole month before he could visit her, probably cold and defeated, in Azkaban.

Only days afterward, the _Evening Profit_ bore the news that Matilda Weasley had tried to fight her captors, and was contained only when a dozen highly trained wizards were able to stun her. Dustin read this with a heavy heart over his evening meal, alone in his rundown apartment that had once been so alive with Maddie's smile. Somehow, he couldn't feel too surprised.

Of course they couldn't tame her. He was no longer with her, and now she was untamed, the beautiful personality and person he had worked so hard to restore shattered into the desperate, scared, and lonely child he'd met so long ago.

Within the second week, the news had come to him in a beautiful emerald envelope tied with a scarlet string. The words were written in the scarlet colour of blood, and the seal was that of a phoenix falling into its flames, soon to be reborn. Dustin didn't need to open it to know what it meant. It was from Azkaban... and it meant death.

Sitting up, he pulled out his wand, and twirled it gently in his fingers. He did not feel sad, as one would think; he'd known it would come sooner or later. An odd calmness had taken out all emotion, and now he knew what he must do.

He had made her a promise, and now was time to fulfill it. In gentle, strange motions that had him half convinced it was a dream, he gently angled the wand towards himself, and muttered his final illegal curse, Maddie's eyes shining in his mind, her voice in his ear, echoing his spell.

"_Avada Kedavera."_

As the rush of emerald and wind met him, he could've sworn he heard her wonderful, ringing laughter fill his heart with a strange, sad joy.

_It was the end of their first year at Hogwarts. Dustin was going back to his parents' house, and Maddie would be going back to live with her sister. Maddie bit her lip, her emerald eyes filling with soft, gentle tears._

"_But, Dustin... I'm gonna miss you..." she whimpered softly, throwing her arms around him. Dustin patted her on the back comfortingly._

"_Hey... we'll meet up again after the summer, right? We're in the same house, after all." He winked, whipping around his robe, which was outfitted with emerald outlines for his house's colour._

"_Ok..." She frowned, and looked up at him. "Dust?"_

"_Yeah, Maddie?"_

"_Promise we'll live together forever? As best friends?"_

_Dustin laughed, and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Of course, baby. In fact... we'll be together longer than that." He winked, amber eyes sincere but cool. "'Cause you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Together we'll die."_

"_Promise, Dust?"_

"_Yeah. Promise, baby."_

I feel you probably could guess this, but I feel at liberty to put it anyway; I do not support suicide, nor do I pretend it doesn't exist like some people I know do. Suicide is a very real problem, and a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Please, if you have this problem, I implore you to get the help you need. I'm not saying this through the noise, either—I've had my own dealings with the subject. I've known several suicidal people, all of which I'm glad to say are still alive.

It has been brought to my attention by azamystic (thanks for reviewing!) that this story is a bit confusing. Let me clarify—this is from when Harry was a baby, so it's the past. I was not aware of the Weasley's entire girl-shortage until well after writing this, so I couldn't well change it… so that was a mistake on my part. In attempt to fix it, I have decided that Mr. Weasley's parents, after they were done raising their kids, adopted Maddie… and she just happened to have red hair. This will also explain a bit more of why she was so different from the other Weasley's. Hope that makes more sense!

I love ya all! Until next we meet!


End file.
